


Corona-cation Intoxication

by Buttispams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow jobs?, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Sleep, Smut-ish, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams
Summary: Pete and Chasten get drunk while in quarantine.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Corona-cation Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> There's a good chance I'm going to re-write this, I don't think it came out that good... we'll see.

“Hey babe, I brought you something.” Chasten walked up to the couch, standing in front of Peter, where he sat reading a book.

Peter looked up to see Chasten extending a glass towards him. He squinted his eyebrows together in question, while a smile appeared on his lips. “What’s this?”

Chasten lowered himself on the couch as Peter accepted the glass. “I think I’ve finally perfected that Negroni recipe.”

“Oh?” Peter lifted an eyebrow, then took a sip of the red liquid. “Wow, that is good.”

Chasten smiled, pleased with himself, taking a sip of his own drink, as Peter continued on his own. “Just take it easy, alright, there’s an 80 proof and two 40 proofs in that.”

“Holy shit, Chasten.” Peter giggled. “What are you trying to do to me?”

“Well...” Chasten set his glass down on the coffee table, then slid closer to Peter, putting his lips right next to his ear, whispering, “I plan to get you drunk, and then, when you’re passed out on this sofa, I’m gonna take all your money, and run away to the Cayman Islands.”

Peter chuckled, playfully pushing Chasten away from him. “You wouldn’t last two days in the Cayman Islands.”

Chasten scoffed at him. “And why do you think that?”

Peter took another long sip from his glass, emptying it, then set it next to Chasten’s on the table. He put his hand on the cushions, leaning towards Chasten. “Because you and I both know that you’d miss me too much.”

“Shut up.” Casten stood from the couch grabbing both glasses off the table, and walking out of the room.

Peter chuckled, putting his book down before following Chasten to the kitchen. He watched his husband pour two more drinks out of the metal mixer, then he accepted his glass back from him.

“You know, you really are gonna get me drunk.” He raised his glass, clinking it against Chasten’s.

“And would that really be so bad?” Chasten swallowed a mouth full of the alcohol, never breaking eye contact with Peter.

Peter bit his bottom lip, releasing a sharp breath. “Only if you don’t get drunk with me.”

“Oh, I fully intend.” Chasten assured, picking up the mixer to top of their drinks.

Over the next hour, the two men moved back into the living room, finishing off another three Negronis, each.

“Okay, Chasten, I’m cutting myself off.” Peter placed his empty glass onto the side table next to the couch, before sinking back into the cushions, watching as Chasten danced around the room to music he had playing through a speaker.

“You’re such a lightweight.” Chasten complained, making his point by refilling his glass. “If you’re not gonna drink any more, at least come dance with me.”

Peter obliged, standing up to walk towards his husband. He took the drink from Chasten’s hand, lifting it to his own lips, finishing it in one swig, before putting the glass down on the mantel above the fireplace.

He stepped back in front of Chasten, slinging his arms over his shoulders, as Chasten grabbed onto his waist. They swayed together, letting their hips move to the rhythm of the music. Peter had a soft smile on his lips as eyes moved around Chasten’s face observing his perfect complexion.

“What?” Chasten asked, questioning Peter’s intense stare.

Peter shrugged. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“Yea?” Chasten asked rhetorically. He slid his arms further around Peter’s waist, abruptly pulling him flush against him. “And you're hot.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Why can’t I ever say something sweet, without you turning it into something sexual?”

“Because,” Chasten groaned, dropping his face to Peter’s neck to trail kisses along it. “You’re just  _ so _ hot.”

“Hey, stop it.” Peter pressed on Chasten’s chest, urging him back. “You wanted to dance, so let’s dance.”

“Ugh, fine” Chasten whined. He reached behind himself, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket to put on a more uptempo playlist, then tossed his phone onto the couch.

“Really?” Peter sighed. “You know I don’t know how to dance to this stuff.”

“Just follow my lead.”

Chasten held on to Peter’s hips rocking them side to side, it wasn’t the most graceful movement, but they were having fun. Peter chuckled as he thought about how stupid they must look, and Chasten laughed, simply becuase Peter was laughing.

Out of breath, Peter dropped his forehead to Chasten’s shoulder, small giggles escaping between them. Once back in control of his hysterics, Peter lifted his head to look at Chasten, a sweet smile playing his lips. “I love you, so much.”

Chasten kissed him softly. “I love you, too, Peter.”

Peter flashed his eyes down to Chasten’s lips, diving in for more. He kissed him again, this time harder, and more passionate. Their lips moved together, tongues fighting for dominance, both of them growing hungry for more.

Moments passed, but then Chasten abruptly pulled back, eyes wide with excitement, as his ears perked up to the sound of Cher’s ‘Believe’, playing throughout the room.. “Oh my god, Peter, I love this song.”

Peter stared at him with swollen lips, his eyes pleading with Chasten to kiss him again. Instead, however, Chasten pushed on Peter’s shoulders, turning him around, and wrapped his arms around him to hold him from behind.

“We have to dance to this one.” Chasten exclaimed. He held Peter tight, swaying him in his arms, once again.

Peter rolled his head back to rest on Chasten’s shoulder. He reached up with one hand hooking his arm behind Chasten’s neck, and brought his other hand to rest over top of Chasten’s that was flat on his stomach.

The song continued, but Peter was getting impatient. He angled his head to kiss along Chasten’s jawline, he used the hand on top of Chasten’s to move it down to his hip, where he thrusted backwards, rubbing his ass against his husband’s front.

“Shit Peter!” Chasten moaned. One hand squeezed at Peter’s firm chest, as the other moved from his hip to Peter’s belt. He unbuckled it swiftly, as Peter continued to rock his hips backwards providing friction to Chasten’s cock as it grew in his jeans.

After his belt was removed, Peter turned around in Chasten’s arms, crashing their lips together. He placed a hand on Chasten’s back, holding close, while sliding the other into Chasten’s hair, kissing him deeply.

They pushed their hips forward, allowing their clothed dicks to rub against each other. Chasten slid a hand down, unbuttoning the front of Peter’s jeans, before slipping his hand in, to palm at his erection above the boxers.

“Uh, Chasten, fuck!” Peter groaned into the air, as Chasten lowered his head to drop wet kisses onto his neck.

“Not yet,” Chasten spoke hot against Peter’s neck, reveling in the shudders that ran through him. “I want to blow you first.”

“Yes!” Peter agreed through a moan as Chasten squeezed his hand around his dick. “Please, Chasten.”

Chasten continued his ministrations on Peter’s neck, as he blindly led them back to the couch. After bumping into the coffee table, Peter felt the couch hit the back of his legs, and Chasten pushed him down with a soft thud.

Chasten reached next to Peter, to grab a throw pillow, putting it under his knees, before dropping his head. He pulled at the waistband of Peter’s boxers, releasing his dick from the constraints.

Wasting no time, he lowered his head, licking a broad stripe up from the base to the head, swirling his tongue around to lap up the leaking precum.

Above him, Peter’s breath hitched. He let his head fall back onto the cushions, his eyes shutting at the sensation.

Chasten wrapped his lips around the tip, slowly moving down inch by inch, relaxing his throat to take more and more. Eventually, the head pushed into the back of his throat and he moaned. He did it once more, but then popped off of Peter confused, when instead of hearing his usual moan of approval, he heard a rough snore.

He picked his head up to see Peter, relaxed against the sofa, head rolled back, mouth parted in a sleeping state. Chasten huffed out an annoyed breath, picking up the pillow from beneath him to crash it against Peter's head.

Peter’s eyes shot open at the contact. He blink in confusion a few times, a shocked look on his face. “What was that for?!”

“God, you’re an ass.” Chasten stood up, and left the room, grabbing both glasses and the mixer on the way out.

Peter quickly tucked himself back into his pants, before chasing after Chasten into the kitchen. “Babe, I’m sorry. You can’t possibly be that upset over this.”

Chasten set the glasses in the sink, then turned to face Peter with a sigh. “I’m not, it’s my fault, anyways.”

“No,” Peter argued, stepping up to Chasten to hug him. “It’s not your fault.”

“Well, I am the one who got you drunk while you were already tired, so...”

“Okay, yeah, so maybe it was your fault.” Peter chuckled, laying his head down on Chasten’s shoulder, tickling his nose against his neck, and closing his eyes with a soft hum. “Can we go to bed, now?”   
  
“Sure.” Chasten whispered. “But you’re making up for this, tomorrow.”

“Mmkay.” Peter picked his head up, and took Chasten’s hand to lead him upstairs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> New chapters for "Touch of Reassurance" and "Room for Rent", coming soon.
> 
> "A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words", will be coming, but it's taking a while.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @Buttispams


End file.
